Carry On Wayward Child
by ArtemizFallz
Summary: AU,OOC Pezberry. Santana is arrested in the murder investigation of Finn Hudson. This story tells the journey of how they came to be a couple and how this moment will change their life.


Carry On Wayward Child

A/N: This a heavily AU,OOC story that follows little to no storyline from the show. I have already planned where I want the story to go but suggestions can be made. However my using them will be determined on if it fits the plot. Beginning, middle, and end game is Pezberry. There will only be mention of Finchel but nothing else. The first couple of chapters set up the background of the story and should more quickly but not too fast after that. I will give an heads up. Also this is my first fic that I have decided to post. All grammatical and/or structural errors are my own. And last but certainly not least, I don't own any of these characters but decided to use for my pleasure.

Chapter 1

"... In the category of Best Supporting Actress, the Oscar goes to-" *Stactic* _Sorry to interrupt hello this KPLV channel 8 bringing to you live the report that Santana Lopez,the wife of actress Rachel Berry-Lopez, has been indicted on charges of first degree manslaughter in case of Finn Hudson. Mr. Hudson's body was found two weeks ago burned in the trunk of an abandoned car just outside of Madison County in Pennsylvania. Finn was Rachel's longtime high school boyfriend until the middle of Rachel's sophomore year at Juilliard, when she later met aspiring prosecuting attorney Santana Lopez. The two were married two years ago in a private ceremony in Portland,Oregon, There has been no statement made by the Berry-Lopez family but the authorities on the case will be holding a press conference later today._

5 YEARS AGO

Walking down the bustling street, Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her trying not only to ward off the not only cold wind but also the seemingly physical pain making its way into her heart. Just an hour ago she would have shout to world that she was the next Broadway star that found her true love at the tender age of 15, but now she was lost because the love of her life, Finn Hudson, just broke her heart. He wanted her to move back to Lima, Ohio where he wanted to pursue a career in law enforcement. The fact that he even had the nerve to think that she was going to give up her dream showed how little he valued her talent and how selfish he is. So when he gave her the ultimatum to leave with him or live without him, she just sadly smiled and said " I chose Broadway," and walked away. Now here she is walking down 65th street wondering if she made the right decision. At the end of the block she walking into Starbucks breathing in the scent of coffee beans and pastries. Going up to the counter she orders a Caramel Macchiato with extra cream. Done paying and giving the barista her name, she looks around the crowded shop to find a empty seat. Seeing one on the left side near the back of the shop she hurries to grab it before anyone else. However, when Rachel gets to the table she sees another patron sitting there reading the newspaper.

Clearing her throat, "Umm, excuse me but may I sit here with you? If I am bothering you please feel free to turn me away." Chuckling the patron looks up and says " If interrupting will reading the comics is a bother than I don't know what is," waving to the chair in front of Rachel ",sure have a seat." Sitting down Rachel took a more detailed look at her companion. The woman across from her was clearly of latin descent but she couldn't pinpoint which. Lower her gaze she slowly worked her way up the jean clad form and blushed when she saw a knowing gaze in her tablemates eye. Holding out her hand she introduced herself, "Rachel Berry." Her companion replied, " Santana Lopez." Opening her mouth to continue the conversation, Rachel hears her name being called saying her order is ready. Getting up to retrieve her drink she looks to Santana and says "Excuse me." After getting her Macchiato she returns back to the table and sees that her tablemate has left, however, the page with comics section has been left with a note left in the right hand corner. _It was a pleasure meeting you Rachel and hopefully if we meet again your eyes will smiling and the sadness will be gone- Santana._

Rachel picked up the newspaper and smiled, leaving Starbucks to continue her journey to Central Park. Walking to a bench that overlooks the lake, she sits down and sighs trying to plan her next step. Being alone isn't foreign to her but to not have that safety net of Finn's presence she was trying cope with the oncoming loneliness. Not wanting to go back to her apartment with mementos of her and Finn relationship, she decides that she is going to start living for herself not putting much thought into negative comments on her major and use this heartbreak as muse. Sipping her coffee she wondered if Broadway was worth this pain she was feeling.

A/N: That is chapter was kind of sort but the next shall be next chapter will jump to their next meeting, then move into their relationship.


End file.
